Nettie the Wolf
by Has-a-llama
Summary: I don't own twilight or half of my characters but i do own the plot thing and Alex, Sierra, James, Jay,Zack, Nivek, Ari, and Lypo. The rest of the characters are either my friends or other people i might happen to know.
1. Chapter 1

As I tried to see through the branches to the sky I found it was a lonely world when you had no one to talk to. I wondered what would happen if I went farther into the forest. I could die, or worse, be stuck there forever! I had only just found out about my heritage. If I went into the forest would I have the strength to come back?

"You don't have to do this man. You can stay." Kristian, my best friend had argued with me about my decision to accept my gift.

"No, Kristian, I don't have a choice. I have to lead the pack; it's what I was chosen to do." I had replied.

He was a good friend but wanted to live in a perfect world, one that did not exist. I sighed; the conversation seemed to have been months ago rather than weeks. For the past three weeks, I had wondered around the forest's edge. I heard a branch break behind me but I paid it no mind. I knew it was Kristian; he had been following behind me for quite a while. I went through our conversation in my head again when he came. He was so quiet I didn't notice. He seemed to emerge from nowhere and when I did notice him I screamed.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

"I was observing." He replied simply.

"What?" I asked kinda creeped out by the fact he was standing over my shoulder.

He didn't pay attention to my question. "Are you Nettie?" he asked, beginning to walk around in circles.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. "Yeah, why?"

"You know what you are? Cause I do." He said playfully.

I was really creeped out now. "Umm…what's it to ya?"

"You're a werewolf. I know this because my clan has about…oh…seven. And they're all looking for a leader." He laughed. "Your father was leader before you and his father before him. Your brother, Kristian, is a wolf as well."

I realized who he was. My mom had explained him to me after I had found out about my father. "You're Jay aren't you? My mom told me about you. My father served under you, that's why I'm here instead of him." I wasn't laughing.

"So you know the truth now? Good makes my job easier. Where's your brother? Oh never mind. You are to lead the werewolves now. Without you they have no leader. I'm sure you won't object." He began walking into the forest, looking back every once in a while to make sure I was following.

During our walk I thought about my father. I had been told he died in a plane crash, that he was flying to China to help the orphans but now, now I knew that was a lie, the cover up story. The truth had been that he was a werewolf and when he went into battle with a rival, he lost. It hurt to think that I had been lied to by my whole family about my father, worse to realize they'd been lying for ten years. He died when I was seven so I don't really remember him.

"Here we are." Jay said when we reached a large meadow, which I later found to be the center of the forest.

There were tents around the edges of the circle and a large golden tent in the middle. Three smaller tents one red, one blue, and one orange formed a triangle around it. Looking around the circle I found the colors of the outside tents to be red, blue, or orange.

"Blue is where gryphon sleep, red shape-shifters, and orange werewolves. The orange tent in the triangle is yours. Feel free to explore, all the wolves are either in their tents or about the forest. Have fun." With that he disappeared into the large golden tent.

I noticed Kristian talking to a girl outside of the red triangle tent. As I got closer I could hear their conversation.

"Yeah he's great, a little crazy but great," Kristian said.

"Seems as Jay and he would get along," the girl replied.

"Oh here he comes." whispered Kristian as he noticed me walking up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Nettie this is Maddie." Kristian introduced me to the girl.

"Hey."

"Hello." she replied.

"Hey." I didn't know what to say to her.

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary?" she laughed.

"Pretty much." I answered.

She laughed some more and soon Kristian and I were laughing too.

"I'm a shifter as is she," she pointed to a crazy looking girl who was talking to a guy with long blonde hair. "That's Cassidy and the guy is Alex, her husband. There is also Alice and Rosalie but I don't know where they are."

We talked for a long time until it got dark and Cassidy and the two others, Alice and Rosalie, came.

"Well I guess I should go…bye." Maddie said.

"Bye." Kristian and I replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

She laughed and so did the girl I was told was Alice. Maddie, Cassidy, and Rosalie went into the tent leaving me and Alice outside after Kristian walked off. I was happy about the darkness because I was sure my face was scarlet red. I would, of course, later find out that shifters can see just as well in the dark as wolves.

"So, umm…yeah." I mumbled after almost falling.

She laughed and motioned for me to follow her. We walked through the woods for who knows how long when she opened her mouth as if to say something.

"I…" she seemed to be debating on continuing or not. "I…yeah…okay listen this is stupid. If you want to say something just say it."

"It." I replied, having nothing else to say.

She laughed a bit and then continued. "I don't see why your so bad at this. From the way your brother described you, you always have a lot to say."

"Yeah…well…I used to, but not any more." I replied quietly.

"I understand, it's your father isn't it?" She put her hand on my shoulder and looked up at me. "isn't it."

"Yeah. I mean everyone lied. Everyone. What I thought was…they…lies! They built me a fantasy world…I lived in a world of lies. My fantasy world of lies! I don't know how they fabricated it all to fit so perfectly together. I…I~~" she cut me off.

"Your father was a great man and a wise leader. We all looked up to him and he always did what was best. He was always one step ahead of us as well as the enemy. He would have lived on forever if…I don't know how much of this to tell you." She looked up at me again.

"Go on." I pleaded. "Please."

"Well…he would have lived forever if…if…it's hard for me to talk about it. I'll just say it, if Nivek hadn't raided camp."

I was about to ask who Nivek was when I heard a weird laugh from behind us.

"So this is the son of the famous Ace? How pitiful is that?" Sneered the voice. "Alice, aren't you looking lovely today? I haven't seen you is such a long time, you should visit more often." The way he said this was like he was choking a puppy. Nasty. He attention then turned back to me. "I suppose I could let you get stronger before killing you. I mean, killing something puny like you, where's the fun in that?" He stood there for a moment, staring. He had bright red eyes. I looked at Alice, she did to. "I'll let you live for now but let this be a warning to you. I will be back, your destiny is that of your fathers." He jumped into a tree and seemed to disappear.

I knew he was still there because I could scent him. Alice stared at me, fright in her eyes. I looked around then took Alice's hand and began to walk back to camp. I didn't hear him and I don't exactly remember what happened but I heard Alice scream and I fell to the ground.

I woke up, people huddled around me. My first reaction was, where am I, my second reaction was, what day is it? I sighed and sat up.

"Thank god! I thought you'd never wake up!" cried Alice, who flung her arms around me in a hug that sent my head spinning.

"Alice settle down, he's probably very confused." Came Jay's voice.

I turned and saw him next to the opening of the tent we were in. I assumed it had once belonged to my father and now to me.

"It's okay, I'm not that confused." I replied staring at his red eyes. I blinked and they were no longer red but green. "Okay, that's a lie, but the only thing I want to know is about your eyes. They're red one moment and green the next."

"That's because we're shifters. You being a werewolf have green eyes to me and I have red eyes to you. Your eyes are tricking you into thinking I'm something I'm not. My eyes along with other shape-shifter's will appear red to you because you're a creature like us, though to you our eyes flicker back and forth so you can never be to sure of what color they are. Trick of the light? I think not, it is simply because that is what we are. We lead others to believe we are something we are not, we are tricksters. Alice, Maddie, Cassidy, and Rosalie, as well as my self will do that to you. Alex will not for he has…strange eyes." throughout the speech his voice got edgier and edgier until it seemed as though he was yelling in a non-loud voice.

"Okay." I replied simply and he walked out the door followed by a few others. I was left in the room with Kristian, Alex, Maddie, and, of course, Alice.

"I think he might have brain damage." whispered Cassidy.

"He can hear you." Kristian replied.

"Maybe he does…" agreed Maddie.

"Maybe, just maybe, he has nothing to say. Oh and maybe he's freaked out by the fact that he wakes up after three days not knowing what happened and finding a hoard of shape-shifters huddling around him!" said Alex, in a fake happy, exited, sarcastic voice.

"Shut-up." Maddie said hitting his shoulder.

"Look at me I'm Maddie!

Lets go have a tea party Cassidy!

Okay Maddie, off we go into the forest!

Oh look Cassidy it's Alice let's invite her to our party!

Alice come to our party!

Okay Cassidy and Maddie, I'll join your party!

Maddie, Alice! It's Kristian and Alex! Come to our party guys!" he mocked the girls using a different girly voice for all three of them. Then a very manly, deep voice he said;

"No way are we going to your party, right Kristian?

Right Alex, we're not girls!"

Kristian laughed and Alex and I joined in soon after.

"Not funny boys." Maddie said crossly.

"Grow up!" Cassidy demanded.

"Hey Cassidy, I understand why they're making fun of us. It's because they want us to think they're men, when really we know that their 'Journals' are actually the same thing as a diary." Alice whispered.

"Not true!" Kristian said way to quickly.

"Journals were invented so guys could have diaries and we all know that." Cassidy laughed.

Everyone else began laughing as well. Alice was funny and though I'd never tell anyone, I really liked her. I brushed my hair out of my face and Maddie gasped.

"What is it?" I asked seriously.

"Your…your eye." Cassidy stuttered.

Maddie handed me a mirror. I looked into it and saw that there was a large scare on my left eye. It began right above my eyebrow and ran diagonally to just below my eye. I also noticed that my eye itself was scared.

"What happened?" I asked looking directly at Alice.

She sighed and told me every detail of what had happened last night. With each detail she used, I slowly remembered what had happened and by the time she finished, I had seen the terrible night again, and again, and again.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Umm…yeah but… there's something you should know." I mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Um…I…never mind." I chickened out at the last minute. I couldn't tell her how I really liked her in front of all these people. Though luck for me I saw a look of recognition in her eyes. She knew what I had been trying to say.

I figured she had known since the beginning and she probably did, but now everyone knew. Someone, probably Alex, told. The whispers drove me crazy for a while but I got used to it. I could never be sure if they about the scar or Alice... On the subject of Alice, if you ask me, we're going out, if you ask her then we're just friends.

"Hey Nettie!" called Cassidy.

I walked over to where she was sitting. It seemed she was glueing red paper hearts to a picture of a man who was _not_ her husband. Weird.

"What up?" she asked.

"Nothing really." I replied.

"How's your...umm...eye?" she said, pointing at my eye.

"Oh...it's...umm..." I didn't know how much to tell her. "It's okay...I guess." Truthfully I had a blind spot where my eye was scared but it was small and my right eye was fine.

"Shut-up liar." Alice laughed, walking up behind Cassidy.

"Umm..." I sighed, no way I could lie my way out of this one. "Okay, yeah...umm...not so good."

"He can't see." Alice informed her.

"I can see well enough." I argued.

"Right." agreed Cassidy sarcastically.

Alex walked up beside me. "What's going on? Looks like we got ourselves a girly-fest. Cassidy we're going hunting, want to come?"

"Sure, Alice?" Cassidy replied.

"No thanks. I ate in May." Alice answered.

This shocked me, May? That was long ago! Did she starve herself? She must.

Alex saw the bewildered look on my face and took it upon himself to explain. "Shifters don't have to eat for years at a time, as long as we don't start killing people we're fine."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense." I replied.

"See ya later." Alex said, leading Cassidy away into the forest.

I stared after them.

"Trust me you wouldn't like our diet." Alice informed me.

"How do you know that?" I asked. "Do you know a wolf's diet?"

"No but shape-shifters eat what most would find disgusting. We eat flesh." she answered.

Big surprise there. "Wow! Wolves eat everything, flesh and all." I told her.

"Interesting. I'll remember that."

She's flirting with me! I'm sure she is!

Kristian walked up beside. "Hey we're going hunting, north side. Want to join?"

I hesitated, I wanted to continue talking to Alice but hungry werewolves can easily kill people and I didn't want to be the one who did.

"You should go." Alice suggested.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. I followed Kristian the edge of the forest where Lypo was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yepo." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

We started into the forest and about a quarter mile in, we phased to traveled North, up into the upper, most Northern part of the forest. Well duh. After a while of unsuccessful hunting I heard something. I phased human and the others did the same.

"What is it?" Lypo whispered.

"I don't know." I answered. "But I heard something."

"That's not an answer." came the voice of a girl.

"I think he knows that." came the voice of someone who was not a girl.

"Who and what are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." replied the first voice.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." said the second.

"Shut-up." commanded the first.

There was a rustle of leaves then two things, people I guessed, fell from the trees.

"I'm Emily." said the girl. She had long black hair and light purple eyes that flickered red.

"Not more." I whined.

"Excuse me?" asked the guy. He had brown hair like that of Edward Cullen's (for those of you who are not familiar with vamp-boy, his hair is long, like Alex's.)

" oh sorry." I replied.

"Any way I'm Emily and this is Conner." she pointed to the guy next to her.

"Interesting. This is a restricted hunting area for Shape-shifters, it's to close to our camp." Lypo informed them.

"Camp? A wolf camp?" Conner asked.

"No...I mean yes...I mean...ugh!" I replied.

"Don't worry we're on our way to meet our friends. We were told they were in this forest." Emily told us.

"Sorry but without proof of some sort we can't help you." Kristian said.

"Oh of course. He sent me this. I hope it's enough" She took a golden card ut of her pocket and handed it to me. It had a large 'J' embroidered on it with trees around it.

Lypo took it from me and stared at it. "Yep, that'll do." he replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jay's signature." Lypo answered. "Right this way."

We ran back to camp where we were greeted by Jay himself. "Wonderful! I haven't seen you two in forever! Emily you look lovely."

"You look fine yourself Jay." Emily replied.

We talked to Emily and Conner for awhile until the other Shape-shifter returned from their hunting trip. It was no surprise that Maddie and Cassidy already knew Emily and Conner, well it wasn't a surprise to me, it surprised Alice and Jay very much. I was eager to get a chance to talk to Alice again but the chance didn't come. I was pushed into a conversation with everyone.

"So Nettie...you and Alice?" asked Kristian.

"No." said Alice. "Absolutely nothing going on."

"Right." said Cassidy sarcastically.

"Alex, tell us a joke!" requested Maddie.

"Okay, umm...Did you hear about the new pirate movie?" He looked around. "It's rated Arrrr!" He laughed hysterically and we all joined him.

"Nice." said Emily.

"Emily, what's your favorite place?" Alex asked.

"My favorite place is Isle Esme with Robert Pattinson."

"I hope Edward dies a horrible death!" Alex said madly.

"ALEX! That was uncalled for!" Cassidy replied.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

I noticed Conner looked jealous afterhearing about Isle Esme and Robert. It was funny.

"Okay yall it's 11:00 p.m and we have a big day ahead of us so go to bed!" Jay ordered. Since he was the boss we all obeyed him with no delay.

If I'd known what would happen the upcoming day I would have fled right then. I would be far, far away by morning.

"Nettie, wake up," Kristian called. "Get up now or I'll dump cold water on your head."

"You wouldn't dare." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Try me."

"NO! I'm not getting up!" I argued.

Kristian left the tent and I fell back asleep. I'm not sure how much extra sleep I got but I know it wasn't very much. I heard footsteps in the tent and then a shower of ice cold water came down on my head.

"KRISTIAN!" I screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For not getting up the first time." He snickered.

I looked up and saw him, Alex, and Cassidy holding a large bucket.

"We'll leave you to change." Alex laughed.

They exited the tent and I changed into dry clothes. I stepped out of the tent and looked around. Rosalie, Alice, Maddie, Cassidy, and Emily were gossiping, while Jay, Alex, and Conner were talking. The gryphon were flying about and my wolves were talking about a hunting trip.

Jay left Alex and Conner and walked over to me. "We're going to make a surprise trip to visit my old friend so get ready."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Get a few wolves and shifters…I want Alex with you he's experienced."

"Yes sir!" I replied.

Jay walked into his house and Alex, followed by Conner, walked up to me.

"So what are we doing?" I asked him.

"Jay's got friends who need our help. I've never actually met them but I've heard that they're all Shape-shifters like us but like I said, I've never actually met them," Alex answered.

"Why do they need our help?" Conner asked.

"They have the same enemy as us…," He hesitated. "Nivek."

"Oh…," Conner said quietly.

"Yeah," I agreed.

They girls and other werewolves came to join our circle when they heard us talking about Nivek.

"What's the plan?" asked Lypo.

"Nettie's choosing people for his group, the rest go with Jay," Alex answered for me. "So choose away."

"Umm…Alex, Cassidy, Alice, Maddie, Lypo, Emily, and Conner." I chose carefully-ish.

"Good now the rest of you come with me. Alex you help Nettie find his way to James." Jay ordered.

"Yes sir!" replied Alex. "Okay yall, follow me!"

We followed Alex about a mile into the forest before he stopped us. "We'll have no trouble communicating if we're all wolves. So yeah…let's get going!"

We all phased to werewolves or wolves and followed Alex until I picked up James's scent. Once I picked up the scent I led the way following behind him. I was aware he was running away just as I was aware there was someone with him. When we reached the edge of the forest Alex stopped us and we watched a huge bear phase to a wolf. The wolf-bear was standing in front of a group of other shape-shifters. Alex phased human and the wolf-bear shifter did as well. The other shifters behind him phased and my wolves began to phase. I phased human and stared at the wolf-bear shifter, he had longish dirty-blonde hair and was surrounded by four other shifters, I realized then that he must be the leader.

"What do you want?" he shouted.

"Do not worry James, they are with us," Jay said. I noticed he was standing with the group of shifters, wolves, and gryphon. "James meet Nettie and Alex, our two head wolves."

"Wait…," I whispered. Did he just say Alex was a wolf? I think he did! I stared at Alex and he smiled meekly. I noticed Cassidy was shocked as well, I guess she didn't know either…I don't think anyone knew.

"Alex," Cassidy whispered, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry." he said simply.

Over the next three days I met all of James's shifters, Jamie his right hand man, Ari Jamie's Girlfriend, Kaden a Romanian prince, and Zack the crazy one. I also met his brothers, Kevin, Nick, and Joe Jonas. I met Joe's fiancé Elise and her cousin Sierra who is James's Girlfriend.

Though, I'm no closer to Alice now then I was before.


	4. Chapter 4

I've worked hard to get where I am now...well Jay worked hard, but still. I'm not ready to loose what I've worked up for. I didn't think I'd ever loose it until one day when I was wandering about camp. I stared at the entrance and laughed. To think I had been afraid of what would happen once I walked through the invisible gates. Those gates were my passage to freedom, but I never thought about leaving. I had learned that even if I wanted to go I couldn't, I would always _want_ to come back. I laughed again, I was analyzing this _way_ to much. But I began to think, am I? Or am I just now understanding the importance of my surroundings? Take the tents for instance, the colors red, orange, and blue, do they mean anything? And Jay's tent was Golden, why? I watched as Jay escort some guy into camp, I recognized him as James. What was he doing here?


End file.
